Cramp
by crystalswordEnthusiast
Summary: "Yeah, I had some chicken whizzies that I sto- I mean borrowed from your locker!...But I don't see how that's important when I'M ABOUT TO DIE!"


"Jaime!" Bart whined from his spot beside the Mexican boy for the tenth time that minute. He clutched at his side with other hand, the other one weakly shoving his boyfriend back and forth.

Jaime looked up from his book with a roll of his eyes. Finally, seeing the expression on the other boys face and knowing he wasn't going to be able to continue reading in peace, he closed his book. "What hurts _cariño_?"

"My side!" The red head exclaimed, pointing to the hand on his side. "I was doing my usual daily warm up and out of nowhere it started hurting! It's like this sharp, stinging pain, like I'm being stabbed! Jaime, am I gonna die?" His expression became panicked. "I don't want to die!"

Jaime shook his head. "No, you won't die…" He thought about it in his head for a moment. "Tell me Bart, did you eat before you started running?"

The speedster nodded slowly. "Yeah, I had some chicken whizzies that I sto- I mean borrowed from your locker!" He grinned sheepishly at the other bots glare, though it looked like a grimace due to the pain he was experiencing. "But I don't see how that's important when I'M ABOUT TO DIE!" He sighed dramatically and collapsed in the grass beside Jaime, letting out a small moan.

Jaime threw his head back and laughed freely. "It's just a cramp Bart, you're fine you drama queen!"

"A cramp?" Bart asked, forgetting his pain for a moment. "What's a cramp?"

Jaime laughed even harder at the question. Earning an angry pout from the speedster (which he failed to notice) followed by a face full of grass. His laughter quickly subsided to small chuckles as he tried to regain his composure.

"You can honestly say you've never had a cramp before?"

Bart simply nodded and whimpered softly.

"A cramp is something you get when you eat or drink too much before you run or swim. Sometimes it's caused by improper breathing, but that's really not a problem with you, seeing as you've pretty much been running your entire life." Jaime held back a loud laugh again.

Bart groaned and rolled over. "…it was only three bags…"

Jaime laughed freely once more. "Hermano, I'm not into running and even I know not to eat anything, especially Chicken Whizzies, before running!"

"Well excuse me!" Bart huffed and rolled away. "We don't have Chicken Whizzies where I come from and I wasn't even aloud to run there so it's not like I knew running before eating was bad!"

The silence that followed that retort was deafening. Jaime knew Bart hadn't meant for it to come out that way, it was simply a playful defensive response, and yet the damage was done.

_Where I come from_, he had said. The future, where Jaime had betrayed his friends and enslaved everyone. The future where Bart suffered all thanks to the scarab that had attached itself to his spine without his consent, and the reach. It was still a bit of a sore spot for Jaime, knowing he had caused such suffering.

"Jaime." Bart whispered, rolling back over to face the Mexican. "Jaime, I'm sorry."

"I know Bart. You didn't mean it that way." Jaime whispered back. "It's okay."

"No it isn't." Bart sighed and crawled closer, throwing an arm over his boyfriends chest once he was comfortable. "I need to think before I speak."

"Honestly Bart, it's fine, I'm just being overly sensitive. You're fine." Jaime sighed. If anyone should be sorry, it was him. But he wasn't going to voice that thought, it had caused too many arguments in the past, and this moment was still salvageable. "So, you learned one thing today: don't eat before you run."

The speedster leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You learn something new everyday." He said, before settling down in the grass beside Jaime.

They sat together in silence, watching the clouds in the sky. Jaime noticed this was the longest time they'd spent together not talking (or making out) and it was nice. Now if Bart could just keep still (and quiet) for a little longer maybe he could finish his boo-

"It looks like my cramps gone!" Was all he heard before the warmth beside him was gone with a strong burst of wind and the familiar blur started up on the track.

He sighed and picked his book back up, trying to focus on Dorthy and the Tinman over the sound of Bart's running and yelling.

Something's never changed.

* * *

A/N: Prompt was "cramp". It's suck but I tried.


End file.
